


Breathe Jet Apocalypse

by NebulaViburnum



Category: Scarlet Blade
Genre: Danger, Hurt, Making Love, Multi, Mystery, Post-Apocalyptic, Sex, damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaViburnum/pseuds/NebulaViburnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chaser named Flint died to save his recruit Romancier leaving him embittered by the "human experience" and decides to become a Hermit but Lota cannot accept his decision so she sends Seraph, a Shadow Walker to assassinate him, and another Chaser to help along. But when Seraph sees the brutal rape of Romancier by her Chaser ally she is left speechless at her Mother's cruelty and does not know how to tackle the situation. A Whipper named Melodes has gotten her Free Knights comrade Cherry out of prison but they have to meet a contact at Viledon and Cherry's whining, drug induced and battered behaviour makes hard for the proud Melodes to care for her comrade making her question the whole concept of caring. While Seraph questions the war, Melodes questions her humanity but Romancier questions humanity itself...but the Vespine queens are finally becoming more "human" in appearance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Jet Apocalypse

 

There is no bitterness. Maybe, because he expected it?

Bathing. For was there a need for DNA evidence? She had been there but she hadn't done anything. She saw. She was witness enough he guessed. But...why...why hadn't she done...was it different for a man...? Because it is done 'nontraditionally'? What the fuck...? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck — nooo, he starts to bleed and then he cries and scutters into a ball and weeps as a POW laced in PTSD spasms. 

The crying doesn't seem to stop. 

♦♦♦  
♦♦♦♦  
♦♦♦

 

Melodes slapped Cherry who swung out of balance and fell down.

She had had it with this woman's whining: "Ark up! You are fucking Arkana! Ark up!"

Cherry shuddered clutching her cheek. Cherry was a sentry class meaning she was one of those rare unbonded Arkana who had somehow gotten a biot far in life. But Commanderless Arkana don';t gety much respect. Especially by Arkana like her. 

Coughing up blood Cherry got up angrier than Melodes have ever seen. She punched her.

"Fuclking bitc h of a newcomer! Know your place! I may not be with a Commander but I fucking doing this longer than you!" Cherry wheezed and pulled armed back like a slingshot for another punch only a punch to her abdomen cut the sling short. "Fuck." Cherry muttered as she coughed red droplets.

"Bitch please...an unbonded Arkana is as good as a low slevel sentinel drone..." Melodes laughed and cruelly pushed aside the bleeding girl. 

♫ You are creditor of my debaucheress  
   You are pudding in my blood  
   Fight Valkyrie, your sun kissed mouth  
   like ripe berries remind me of Noir Candy  
  


  Noir Candy can get handy  
  We live in a Celluloid Airy  
  
  like a celluloid fairy  
  run run smooth like Noir Candy  
  
 Breathe fucker Breathe fucker Breathe further  
 You are like Noir Candy thats why I crane and crave  
 but like a wicket fairy of the green you leave  
 morning comes and I get hunnngover  
 because I snorted on some Noir Candy ♫

"Commander Shepyard as usual you sing great the best song for the moment." Melodes laughed.

Cherry growled as she got up but before she could say anything a dark plant; light skinned but incredibly big mouth swallowed her.

 


End file.
